What Just Happened
by inukaglove4ever
Summary: It's just a normal day in sengoku jidai same old same old miroku does or says something perverted and sango slaps him shippo and kirara see what happens with the petty little quarells, But what happens when kagome and inuyasha get cut and they're blood gets mixed and what does midoriko have to deal with this? and wait WHAT how does kagome have dog ears! will i pass 7th grade?
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in the forest:** " I told you flea-bag kagome aint' your woman!" " She is my woman mutt-face and she's better off with me rather than you!" " Hey miroku how do you think this one will turn out?" " I honestly don't know" said miroku as his hand grabed the demon slayer's bottom. " MIROKU WHY YOU LECHEROUS MONK!" yelled sango as she slapped the monk so hard that the birds in the trees flew away." So stupid." "Meow" exclaimed kirara in agreement. " Let's see how the others are doing " said the kitsune as he turned to watch the petty little fight going on between the wolf demon and the hanyou. " SIT BOY! " " You are so childish inuyasha yelled kagome angrilly. " Ow what the something bit me " said the miko. " Hey somethin' bit me too " said the hanyou. suddenly out of no where a series of bright lights serounded the young miko and due to the bright light the others had to sheild the're eyes when the bright light dissapated kagome was no where to be found. _In kagome's mind: " where am i "_ thought kagome then out of thin air the soul of midoriko materialized. " **Do you wish to know what is happening? "** _" Yes i do wish to know what is happening" _" **Well you are undergoing the change of becoming a half-demon the question is do you wish to become a hal-demon?** " _" yes i want to become a half-demon like inuyasha._ " ** Then you shall become a hanyou like the man you love.**" _" w what do you mean love? " _ " **I know that you love the hanyou it is acctually very obvious but he is too oblivious to know that you love him and just so you know he loves you kagome. **"_ " Thank you for your wods of wisdom lady midoriko. " _" **you are most certanlly welcome goodbye. **" **Back to the real world: **" Kagome please wake up " said the worried hanyou. next thing you know kagome starts to pulse and then dog ears appear atop her head then she grew claws and fangs plus her hair became longer, when she opened her eyes they were a caramel/honey brown color. " K kagome? is that you " " Yep it's me " ** To Be Continude :**


	2. Chapter 2

" Yep its me. " said the now inu-hanyou/miko. meanwhile poor inuyasha is dumbstruck by the fact that she is now even more beautiful than she already was standing in front of him. miroku was the one to break the silence by opening his perverted mouth and saying.. " My my lady kagome you never cease to astound us with everything you do. " miroku grined a lecherous smug grin and sango immediately whaked the lecher upside the head with her hiraikotsu and said " Don't you even think of trying ANYTHING on my best friend you pervert or i will personally send you to the continent IN BIT'S AND PEICES so help me you UN holy monk! " " Why sango i'm hurt you think i would tarnish my holy name as to do something like that. " " Damnit mutt-face WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN! " " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER FLEA-BAG!, and what do you know you were just as confused as sango and miroku when kagome dissapeared. " " Actually i knew what was going on the whole time with lady kagome. "exclaimed said monk. " its appears that lady kagome's blood and inuyasha's blood got mixed when they claimed to have been bitten and as the lights came i must make a guess that a soul thathas some kind of bond with lady kagome summoned her. "explained the lecher. " So you knew the whole time AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! " yelled everybody else not including kagome because she knew what had happened. " Would all of you shut the hell up! " yelled the now angry half-demon. " In case you all hadn't noticed but the soul midoriko's soul is here to explain more about the situation. " " Lady midoriko could you be so kind as to tell us how lady kagome became even more of a beauty. " miroku stated just as sango slapped him silly, then going off mumbling something about perverted unholy monks. " dear sango i trully am so sorry. " miroku implied. " I guess i forgive you miroku" said sango while she crossed her fingers behind her back. " Lets shake on it miroku. " and with that said the monk instantlly smiled ear to ear. when yhey shoke hands sango flipped the unsuspecting monk over her to land painfully on his back al the while groning in pain. " Should have thought of what would happen you pervert. " "** Yes i can tell you all what has happened to the girl when the two were bitten they're blood mixed and that caused her to vanish as for the transformation she chose that on her own accord. "** " So you mean to tell us that my woman chose to be like the mutt? " koga asked clearly confused and a little hurt. " Stop calling inuyasha that okay and yes i did choose to become a inu-hanyou on my own accord. " said/yelled kagome. " Damnit are we gonna just sit here and do nothin' we got thing to do god damnit! " " holy hell she cussed! who are you and what hve you done with the real kagome! " " hahaha very funny but now lets listen to what else midoriko has to say huh how about that? " said kagome as she turned to where midoriko was moments ago. " Huh where'd she go? " asked kagome. " Uh she left while you were blabbing on about lots of unimportant shit. " said the white haired hanyou. " Seeing as it is getting dark how about we call it a day? " " Sure today has been stranglly eventful. " the others ste up camp while inuyasha and kagome dicided to sleep in the tree.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((**To Be Continued**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))


End file.
